regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 006
Recap Day 1 Episode starts with party chilling at a table in Shenanigans, Jack/Jill pops a joke- “And that's when Lasombra says the squirrel?!, they ought to call him the rhino! “ when Desmond drops by and as a thanks for doing jobs for him offers a spellbook to Squirrely McSquirrelson. Squirrely uses his new spellbook to cast Audible glamour and has the 12 voices sing Skrillex. There’s some scattered clapping while Friar Morton Bixby and Ryelline make dissatisfied faces at Squirrely. Manuel Alonso Cortez sort of can’t help, but enjoy it a little and Jack/Jill of course makes some moves along with it. Bixby eyes Ryelline, intrigued about her newfound ability to make fire at will. They’re talking among themselves when Desmond suddenly introduces the party as The Lutes And The Liars to what appears to be curious merchants gathered around their table. Ryelline steps forth as their spokesperson since Chet Manning is absent. At the curiosity of the merchant Ryelline shows off her flaming testicle pendant which is the symbol of her faith. The merchant then explains that they need someone to play some grindstone at a party for his adolescent son, Squirrely of course perks up at this since he is the originator of grindstone genre. They make a deal to appear in the Lichtenstein estate in 5 days time where they will play for 1 hour, for 100 gold. Ryelline goes to swap out her flaming trident for a flaming pitchfork. Feeling inspired Jack/Jill rigs an oilskin on his lute to shoot flame when he plays it. The rigging seems to work, though it's hard to tell how safe it will be, not impressed Bixby instead offers hugs from Martha. Squirrely goes to a blacksmith to get metal finger picks and also finds a chalkboard. While they’re hanging out Desmond tells them that they’re getting 50 gold and they’re welcome, Manuel objects to the 50% finders fee, but Desmond is very unconcerned, confident in their indebtedness to him considering they’ve been playing in his bar, using his contacts and his assistance in Squirrely even getting the power to cast the audio spell. Desmond moves to advising they might want to get some scrolls to get the performance to last the whole 1 hour and then suggests a guy in town they can go to, he warns them the man is a little weird and they should be prepared to get some odd magic ingredients. They promise not to disappoint the nobles though, since Desmond will have his name on the line for this, he also deadpans them they should've probably told him that Layla got kicked out of Wogharts and then enrolled back. Turns out that the weird spellcaster is a warlock with a patron from the outer planes which makes Bixby want to educate him on the love of the gods, but Desmond explains that the guy has been pretty cool and they shouldn’t judge books by their cover, editor, author, first word or first paragraph. They start making plans how to cover the whole hour, Jack/Jill planning on doing the visual effects while Squirrely ponders on how to fill the hour. Options they come up with is buying a lot of cheap alcohol to dispense, finding some 12 hobo beatboxers or finding some striptease women. Turns out dancing ladies cost 2 gold an hour so Jack/Jill goes to Wogharts ballet faculty to find a true artist to interpret a new kind of music in an art nouveau performance which will shape the future of the musical world. 1 students is ready to do this for Jack/Jill and so he instructs her to come to Shenanigans later. Ryelline meanwhile finds 8 street performers to tap and clank some sort of music for them during their concert. Squirrely builds wash basin foot drums, Jack/Jill begins adding logos to them so they can sell them later for more money. They set up a stage out of their cart and get ready their various bits of show pieces such as fire lutes, feet drums, exploding fire pits. Jack/Jill goes around town using reverse psychology to get people to come witness their test performance. Squirrely makes his duck fly around with a banner dragging in the air behind it. Bixby makes some burn ointment. Manuel gets Desmond to promise 20% of extra profits if party will provide 20% fire damage insurance money. The high priest comes by and has a chit chat with Bixby, the portly cleric tells him that there’s a lot of wayward sheep he has to take care of here, but he will eventually bring the light of Martha to rest of the party. With footdrums and extras going Squirrely sings the only verse than ever was “Grab your iron, grab your tin seek the brand new sound within rub it harder the better to hone with a little chalkboard here, everybody wants to griiiindstooone! ” Unfortunately Squirrely doesn’t quite do so well with his scratching sounds, Jack/Jill burns a bystander with his flute of fire quickly Bixby and Manuel get to the man and drag him away. Their single dancer kicks someone in the face knocking them unconscious, by time Ryelline is back the crowd is starting to disperse and despite hiring hypers the show seems like a bit of a bust, but not discouraged they go out with a ending verse “ Crowds on fire fingers flying, Morton Bixbys orisoning to my lair we set him up and knocked him down now we’re known around town, we out! “ No one seems to bite on the 2 gold foot drums. Ryelline expresses some dissatisfaction with healing burn victims. Day 2 Party heads out to talk with the warlock, they note straw left all over the road. Ryelline puts a skirt on her scale mail. While on their way to warlocks place they notice some blood among the straw and begin investigating this clue until they come upon a still warm human heart. Squirrely notes there's a broken rain gutter on a building close by and that there's deep claw marks in the ground. Morton Bixby confirms it’s a human heart. Their surveillance duck sees a lion lounging on a roof of a nearby building. Manuel/Bixby go talk to the old woman in the building who turns out to actually be the owner of the lion called Rufus. Ryelline forces herself into the old woman's house and a golem surprises her from the side with the old woman falling on her ass, Bixby not seeing the golem and deciding Ryelline has assaulted a random old woman knocks Ryelline out from the back. Jack/Jill and Squirrely crawl onto the building and try to determine whether the lion was the culprit of the death. Not having seen the steel golem Bixby drags the unconscious Ryelline out onto the street, once he steps back he finally sees the golem and shuts the door. After Manuel helps drag Ryelline away the golem takes out the door and begins chasing them. jack/Jill finds a wooden birdhouse and waits on top of the roof ready to drop it on the head of the assumed witch, Squirrely begins soothing the lion with a song. Manuel tries throwing the human heart at the golem, but turns out a handful of flesh isn’t a great missile weapon against a creature made of metal. Aristotle at behest of Jack/Jill goes to cuddle with the lion. Bixby screams for guards in panic while while retreating and throwing rocks, the golem bludgeons unconscious Ryelline for minimal damage. Manuel stabs the golem in attempt to save Ryelline from further attacks, when it turns to him he notices there’s a hatch in the golems chest, Jack/Jill starts singing iron man theme. Manuel in attempt to shove the heart in the golems chest gets taken down. Jack/Jill in Losambra costume surprises the old women by dropping the birdhouse on her head once she finally steps out of her house, she immediately collapses. Squirrely manages to shoot an arrow into the golems hatch, but despite this the golem breaks through Manuels chest and rips out his heart at which point Ryelline wakes up to the sight of the steel golem with its arms poking inside Manuels chest cavity. Bixby is ready to start fighting in earnest while Lasombra steals ruby flippers from the old woman, Squirrely then throws the heart in the golems hatch and after glowing briefly it collapses in on itself. Ryelline, angry, stands up and stalks to the unconscious old woman and lifts her while crowds of people flood the street to cheer for the party. Squirrely addresses the crowd, explaining that they have freed the town from the witch and the people happily huzzah them. Meanwhile Ryelline slinks into the house and locks herself inside, there she finds various bits of metal and notes how to make golem, also a scroll of Animate Hay. Notes also mention a specially removed human heart which requires powers of Voraci to keep it alive outside of the body, Ryelline pockets the journal and then steps outside before she turns around and logs 3 molotovs into the house. On their way to temple party is accosted by the sheriff which questions them about Manuel's corpse. Jack/Jill inspects the ruby coloured pump shoes and confirms they radiate heavy necromantic aura. With the witch's house coming up in flames sherif runs off while a single constable watches over the party. The lion that was on the roof decides to jump into the crowd of people and goes ham as Jack/Jill retreats onto the next house over. Party together with the twin shield wielding dwarf constable backtracks to fight the lion. The lion manages to kill multiple people before it’s brought down by Bixby with a critical chest hit. Lasombra disappears mysteriously from atop the rooftops with the crowd gasping and questioning who the hell is Lasombra. Squirrely drags off the lion corpse and skins it while people fight the fires and rest of party drag Manuels to a Felumbra priest. Eventually party is back in shenanigans. Ryelline questions how she came to be unconscious when they entered the house, but Bixby gives vague enough answers she doesn’t connect the dots, Ryelline then fishes out the golem instructions journal which Bixby eagerly reads. Ryelline decides she wants to burn the journal citing the danger the power may hold, Bixby commends her on the reasoning. Meanwhile Squirrely, all alone, finds the warlocks cottage. They get to business and he asks the warlock for one 5th level Audible Glamour, the warlock thinks for a moment and then demands 1 human or elven heart or 2 halfelven for the scroll. Squirrely thinking fast quickly makes his way back to town where he visits the church to “ pay his respects “ to Manuel from who he loots a heart and some cash. When the cleric arrives he pretends to sob and explains that it’s his peoples tradition to never leave chest open hence why he sew it shut, then he goes back to the warlock who somewhat distrustfully states that the delivery happened a tad too quickly, but then shrugs and instructs Squirrely to come back tomorrow for the scroll. A little later Squirrely comes back to shenanigans and tells the party the warlock wanted lion claws. Ryelline gives him the Animate Hay scroll. Jack/Jill consults Squirrely about identifying magic items, but sadly he fails on all the his items. Ryelline gets drunk as fuck. Party decides they need a drummer so they hire the double shielded dwarf constable. Day 5 On the day of their big performance everyone actually does a good job including the dancer and the homeless beatboxers. Only the constable dwarf gets booed off stage. Show ends with Squirrely singing “ The heir of Lichtenstein will never have a receding hairline he will always be in his prime because grindstone makes his heart shiiiine “ Experience * Everyone gets 700 XP + 10% prime requisite XP Significant NPCs Warlock - lives in the woods on edge of Shirebrook, will make scrolls for ingredients, odd, but not an evil sort of person. Lichtenstein nobles - Hired party to play music at their estate, have a mansion hour and half out of town. High cleric of Shirebrook - come to witness the practice concert, acknowledged Bixby and his reputation. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *Lichtenstein estate *Wogharts Category:Shenanigans Episodes